The present inventive concept herein relates to a lithium battery, and more particularly, to a lithium battery binder composition.
As the importance for a technology of energy storage and conversion becomes high, interest in a lithium battery is greatly being increased. A lithium battery may include an anode, a separator, a cathode and an electrolyte. An electrolyte is composed of lithium salt and a solvent that can dissociate the lithium salt. An electrolyte performs a function of medium that ions can move between a cathode and an anode. Since a lithium battery has very high energy density as compared with other batteries and can be miniaturized, it is actively being studied as a power supply of portable electronic device. As performance of portable electronic device is improved these days, power being consumed in a portable electronic device is being increased. A lithium battery is required to have high power and a good discharge characteristic.